Simulation platforms are frequently quite complex, and consequently are typically manufactured by an entity skilled in simulation technology. Commercial entities typically purchase or license such a simulation platform for use in training employees, or for use in offering training to other entities. Simulation platforms typically come packaged with one or more objects which may be used in a simulation, such as a ground vehicle, an airplane, a helicopter, or the like.
Often a user of a simulation platform may desire that the simulation platform allow for the simulation of an object that is not provided by the simulation platform manufacturer. For example, a trucking company may desire that the simulation platform simulate a dashboard of a new model of truck to facilitate training of employees on the new truck model. Simulation platform manufacturers often do not provide customers with source code, and thus the user, even if capable of modifying complex simulation technology, cannot modify the simulation platform to simulate the dashboard of the new truck model. Moreover, the simulation platform manufacturer may not be willing to upgrade their simulation platform to simulate the new dashboard, or may not be able to modify their simulation platform in a timely manner.
Some simulation platforms offer a training mode that facilitates training of a user. During the training mode, the simulation platform may load a previously created mission file that identifies desired actions in a training mission. The mission file contains both desired actions by a user, as well as exception handlers that provide error messages, hints, tips, or the like, when the user fails to act in the desired manner. For example, a mission file for a simulation involving an airplane may indicate that a user is to take off from a runway and rise to an altitude of 5000 feet within 20 seconds of leaving the runway. Failure to reach 5000 feet in altitude within 20 seconds causes an exception handler to be invoked that alerts the user to the failure in some desired manner. The generation of a mission file is relatively labor intensive, and generally requires manually programming each exception handler for each step in the mission file.
Accordingly, there is a need for a flexible simulation platform that facilitates the integration of external objects created by purchasers or users of a simulation platform into the simulation platform, that automates the generation of a mission file to eliminate or greatly reduce the effort involved in generating a mission file, and that facilitates the integration of external objects into a mission file.